1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot. More specifically, the present invention relates to a robot which is controlled by an inexpensive home or personal computer programmable by use of simple instructions for teaching computer and robotic technology to a student as the user.
2. Prior Art
Grade school students of the age of 8 to 12 years can be taught to use inexpensive computers for playing games, but little knowledge of the working or programming of the computer is learned by playing the games.
Educational programs have been provided for teaching students various subjects but, again, usually the use of such programs does not teach the students how the computer works or computer terminology or computer programming.
Amusing robot toys have been designed for appeal to children, but the movements or actions of the robots are essentially predetermined and limited in number so that children often lose interest in the robots quickly and do not learn robotic technology by playing with the robots.